1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automated mailing systems and more particularly to an apparatus and method for controlling a postage meter to print a calculated postage value which exceeds the maximum digit printing capacity of the meter.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various devices and methods for calculating postage have been proposed heretofore. These systems ranged from simple postage value storage tables as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,297 to more elaborate value calculating systems featuring the use of microprocessors for a calculation of requisite postage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,457 issued Aug. 31, 1976 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a microcomputerized electronic postage meter system was disclosed. Such postage meter systems present prospects of greatly enhanced mail handling systems wherein articles to be mailed can be sealed, weighed, the requisite postage calculated and applied thereto.
One of the problems which has been encountered in the design of mailing systems has been that various processor controlled meter setting devices were limited to dispensing a maximum postage dictated by the digit capacity of the incorporated postage meter. For example, if a three-bank meter was incorporated in such system, the maximum postage setting which could be obtained and printed was $9.99. Thus, in instances wherein the calculated postage exceeded this maximum value, prior processor controlled systems lacked the ability to appropriately print the requisite postage.